Crystal Embers
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Tomoyo falls in love with her best friend,Eriol, but he breaks her heart. Tomoyo flees from japan,only to come back years later,her love for Eriol dead. Can he break the crystal embers of her heart? It's finished!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1   
  
Himitsu Ai (Secret Love)  
  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" twelve-year-old Tomoyo Daidouji greeted her best friend happily.  
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" an equally cheerful Sakura Kinomoto greeted, holding a stamped envelope up. "My first blessing for the day!"  
  
Tomoyo beamed. "Ooh, Li wrote! Can I see what's inside?"  
  
She blushed. "J-Just a how-are-you letter."  
  
The long-haired lass smiled knowingly. "Of course." She glanced at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! Let's hurry to the Tsukimine shrine so I can do my chores before the class bell rings!" She walked hurriedly as her friend skated beside her.  
  
"Eriol-kun will kill me!" she groaned.  
  
It was Sakura's turn to tease. "I'm sure you're happy to die anytime as long as it's Eriol who will kill you."  
  
Her cheeks burned. "Sa-ku-ra!!" But she can't deny the truth. Sakura knew her simply too well.  
  
"Eriol is so intelligent! Imagine, you are extra nice to him, you always pack lunch for him, you always go where he is and you have staring spells at him in the classroom but still he doesn't notice." sighed Sakura exasperatedly.  
  
"Just like you back in fifth grade." commented Tomoyo, subtly changing the topic.  
  
The emerald-eyed girl blushed. "That was different! Who would have imagined that my rival in capturing the Clow cards will like me?"  
  
"You know what, Sakura? You are so lucky. The guy you love the most feels the same way for you. While me.." She looked at her best friend wistfully before ascending the steps of the shrine.  
  
They found Eriol Hiiragizawa already sweeping. He looked up when he heard footsteps going his way. "You're late." he told Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo bowed down, not only to apologize but also to hide her slightly pink cheeks. She can't help but blush every time she sees Eriol dressed in hi shrine clothes. Or in casual lothes. Or in formal attire. Or even in school uniform. In fact, he looks perfectly handsome in whatever kind of clothes he wears!  
  
"Tomoyo? You can look up already. You are forgiven." said Eriol, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"H-Huh?" Tomoyo looked up. She blushed again when she saw his beautiful prussian blue eyes studying her intently. "I-I'll go get the broom." she practically ran away.  
  
Eriol sighed. "What's the matter with her? She looks.. preoccupied."  
  
"She's in love!" giggled Sakura before waving. "I'll go ahead of you guys! Don't be late!"  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, Eriol and Tomoyo didn't make it to class on time so they were ordered to clean the Faculty CR as a punishment.  
  
As Tomoyo wiped the sink, Eriol swept. Both were quiet for a moment, engaged in their work.  
  
"Tomoyo, go back to class. I can handle the rest of the cleaning." he offered minutes later.  
  
She beamed as she continued wiping the faucet. "Nah! We were late for class because of me so I have to take full responsibility for this."  
  
He paused from his work. He leaned on the tiled wall. "I have noticed, Tomoyo, that lately, you seem to have something on your mind causing you to lack concentration. Care to tell me about it?"  
  
She turned her back on him so he won't see her blush. But to her horror, she was facing the mirror above the sink!  
  
"You're blushing!" chuckled Eriol. "Sakura was right! You are in love!"  
  
Her face went hotter. "I am not!"  
  
"I am sure," continued Eriol, "that the man is a good one because he passed your discriminating taste,"  
  
"You bet he is." thought Tomoyo as she opened the faucet to rinse her rag.  
  
"Who is the lucky guy?" asked the boy.  
  
Startled, she pulled the faucet too much, causing it to fall. The water pipe connected to it began t sprout fountains of water, drenching Tomoyo. Acting quickly, Eriol used his magic to repair the pipe. He then fixed the faucet to its place.  
  
A very embarrassed Tomoyo bowed in apology at him again, but Eriol waved his hand dismissively. "It's OK, Tomoyo." He checked her wet face and blouse. "You can't walk around the campus looking like that!" He took the scarf off his uniform and used it to gently wipe her face, neck and arms and neck. Next, he used his magic to give her his black coat.  
  
She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Eriol-kun."  
  
He smiled back. "Now let's get to work and start mopping the floor." She nodded.  
  
  
  
You are my light  
  
You're the lamb upon my feet  
  
All the time, my Lord,I need you there...  
  
As Eriol practiced with the school choir, Tomoyo did her best to make her singing good. She wanted to impress him.  
  
While he was playing the instrumental, Tomoyo stole a look at the pianist. She watched in awe as his long graceful hands touched the piano keys alive. His eyes were glued to the song sheet so she had the chance to study his gorgeous face. Oh my, he's so adorable!   
  
Suddenly, someone elbowed her. "It's your solo turn already!"  
  
She looked around and saw everyone looking back at her expectantly. She sweatdropped. "S-Sorry!"  
  
  
  
"Everyone did a fine job. I'm sure the churchgoers will love your voices. Everyone may go, except for Tomoyo." said Eriol, ignoring the teasing hums. Soon they were alone in the Music Room.  
  
""Tomoyo, don't lose your concentration! If you have to daydream about your crush, don't do it here. We are having a serious rehearsal, understood?" he scolded.  
  
"U-Understood." she whispered.  
  
"I don't want this to happen again."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked at the wall clock. "Let's go to the shrine."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol in the corner of her eye. He was busy painting the bird house red. She let out a sigh before continuing what she was sweeping.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
She turned to him. "What? Am I doing it wrong?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, no. I just wanna ask if I hurt you in any way awhile ago."  
  
She smiled weakly. "You only told me what is right."  
  
"You haven't answered my question yet." he pressed. When she didn't reply, he continued, "Look, I'm sorry. Are you still mad at me?" he asked softly.  
  
Mad? Madly in love with you, maybe. She shook her head. She suddenly remembered what Sakura told her when she found out about her infatuation with Eriol.  
  
"Tell him. He will never know how you feel unless you confess to him." her best friend counselled, echoing what she advised Li back in fifth grade.  
  
Maybe I should try heeding my own advice.s he said to herself."Eriol-kun, I've got something important to tell you." she began.  
  
"Ow?" She saw a flicker of interest in his eyes-much to her surprise. She presumed that as the reincarnation of a wise mage, Eriol knew everything already. Nothing in this world is new to him, let alone something interesting enough to capture his full and undivided attention for a minute.  
  
"Eriol, I.. I.. h-have a c-cru-I mean, I think I l-like." she paused when she saw him frown. Not a good sign."..to go home now. I'm tired." she finished lamely.  
  
She saw momentary confusion in his eyes. "Sure, go ahead Tomoyo. Do you feel well enough to go home all by yourself or would you rather wait until I finish my tasks here so I can accompany you home?"  
  
"N-No, thank you. I can manage." she stood up shakily. "See you tomorrow." she bade before going down.  
  
"Tomoyo, be careful!" he yelled after her.  
  
Instantly, she felt her heart flutter. He's concerned about her! As soon as she was out of Eriol's range of vision, she screamed happily. "I love you , my Ice Prince!" she pranced merrily, barely noticing the bewildered faces of the onlookers.  
  
___________  
  
End of chapter 1 


	2. 

Chapter 2   
  
How Could An Angel break My Heart?  
  
Tomoyo was watching Eriol play the piano on the screen. Sighing, she popped more chocolate on her mouth. "I'm a genius. A film making genius. "What she was watching was a camera footage of her crush she taped secretly. Hidden behind the bush, she captured her living Adonis on a tape which she watches over and over again. She tried to imagine that Eriol was playing the beautiful music for her.  
  
The screen zoomed on Eriol's intense pacific-blue eyes hidden behind the glasses which pushed its associated word 'nerd' into extinction. Tomoyo nearly melted with the intense eyes boring through the screen. She wished she was a piano so Eriol would look at her that way.  
  
"Tomoyo, we need to talk." came Mrs. Daidouji's voice from outside her room.  
  
Tomoyo panickly turned the vhs and TV off. "Coming, Mother!"  
  
Sonomi entered the room. "I thought I heard someone playing classical music awhile ago on piano."  
  
She blushed. "M-Must be one of our neighbours."  
  
Her mother didn't look convinced, but she decided to let that one go. "Tomoyo, it's about your father."  
  
Tomoyo turned serious. "What about him?"  
  
Sonomi's face crumpled. "He's dying. He only has a few years to live and he wants to spend it with us. He's asking us to move to France where he's hospitalised right now."  
  
Dread filled the girl's heart. "D-Dad's dying?"  
  
Her mom clasped her hands tightly. "Please, Tomoyo. Let's grant him his last wish."  
  
"Yes Mother" She nodded "But when will we leave?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, that's terrible!" wailed Sakura as if she might actually cry. Tomoyo just narrated to her what happened last night. "First I lost Syaoran, and now you!"  
  
"We'll still be in touch with each other through letters and phone calls. "Tomoyo reminded her friend.  
  
"But it still won't be the same as when you're around!" protested the short-haired girl. "And what about Eriol?"  
She looked down. "I'll tell him this afternoon. I want to tell him how important he is to me because I know it will be a long time before I will get to see him again.  
  
Sakura hugged her friend. "Good luck."  
  
Tomoyo hugged her back. "Thanks, I'll need that." From deep inside, she was aware that the chance of Eriol not getting disgusted with her for falling shamelessly in love with him is as miniscule as a grain of sand.  
  
  
  
Inside the shrine, she saw Eriol in school uniform already, holding a white dove. She felt her heart thunder furiously. Eriol is so good-looking-no, scratch that. Eriol Hiragizawa is the best-looking man her eyes ever laid on. He's smart, sensitive, witty, thoughtful, caring and a dozen more she can't put down to words.  
  
Sensing someone's eyes on him, Eriol turned around and saw Tomoyo standing beside the torii, staring at him with mixed sadness and longing. "Tomoyo!" he called. He was about to lecture her about the importance of punctuality and time-consciousness when something stopped him.  
  
Her face. The usual sunny smile wasn't there. Her cheeks weren't red as before. Her eyes lack their usual twinkle.  
  
"Tomoyo?" He was about to walk towards her when she turned around and ran away.  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Sakura gave her a thumbs-up when she saw Eriol walking with her to the shrine. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
Upon arrival, they changed into their shrine clothes and began their work in silence. Minutes later, Eriol broke the silence. "Tomoyo, what's wrong?"  
  
She tightened her grip on the handle of the broom. "Um.." Her heart started beating erratically again. Say it! She instructed herself. Say it before it's too late! This is your last chance!  
  
He stood in front of her, gesturing for her to speak her mind and he will listen. "Tomoyo?"  
  
She summoned all her courage before looking up. "I'm in love with you."  
  
She saw his eyes widen with an unknown emotion before its usual calmness and coldness returned. "You're kidding." he said curtly.  
  
Tomoyo felt her breathing stop, but she struggled to go on. "I am not, Eriol! I will never kid about anything that involves my heart love you, Eriol! I don't know when, how,why or where it started but I'm sure with what I feel. I love you."  
  
He turned his back on her. "You're just tired. Get some rest and I'll talk to you in the morning."  
  
She felt as if she was slapped.. no, who was she kidding? She felt like she just died. The agonizing pain slicing her heart and tearing it to pieces. The biting truth that the one she loved the most is not capable of returning her love. It hurts.. it hurts so much .She sank to her knees, feeling every ounce of her strength deserting her. Worst of all, she could do nothing but cry. Cry until she drowns in her oceans of sorrows and frustrations.  
  
She stood up wearily. This is no place to do it. She lost enough face to last a lifetime. Suddenly, leaving Japan seemed the only option left for her to survive her grief. She tool one final look at the shrine. "Goodbye."  
  
  
  
The next morning, Eriol was late for class. He was quite annoyed by Tomoyo's irresponsible attitude of tardiness. He waited for her in the shrine for one solid hour but she didn't show up.  
  
He glanced at Tomoyo's empty seat. "Is she sick?" he wondered. Probably, because she didn't look too happy when they parted ways yesterday. Maybe she took his advice and had a bed rest.  
  
  
  
At recess, Eriol asked Sakura if she wanted to accompany him to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"What for?" asked Sakura nervously.  
  
"I want to visit her because she might be sick. It's unlike her to miss classes without any valid reason at all." explained Eriol.  
  
Naoko Yanagisawa came up from behind them. "But Tomoyo's not sick. She's gone!"  
  
"Come again?" Eriol was not sure if he heard her right.  
  
"Tomoyo's gone. The teacher just told us this morning that she flew to France with her mom and their return is indefinite." the girl explained.  
  
Eriol suddenly didn't feel well. He collapsed to his seat weakly. "S-She's gone." He compressed his head with his hands. "Oh God! I'm an idiot!""  
  
His classmates watched him with awe and amazement. Eriol Hiragizawa never shows emotion, may it be good or bad. Until now.  
  
Someone touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sakura looking down at him with understanding. She already knew what transpired between him and her best friend even if she wasn't told about what happened.  
  
"Oh God, help me! She's gone!" he wailed miserably. He never realized how much space she already occupies in his heart till now. And right now, she could already feel thew empty hollow feeling in his heart.  
  
"Tomoyo!" his foolish heart cried.  
  
___________  
  
End of chapter 2 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
  
Between Love and Hate  
  
  
  
"Hate. Only hate." seventeen-year-old Tomoyo reminded herself as she got off the plane. As she passed by the arrival area, she can't help but notice the second glances people give her. She smiled to herself. She was used to these already although at first, she was uncomfortable. She felt naked and exposed.  
  
"But now." She murmured. The key words are dressed to kill and display. She's aware of her loveliness and she's going to use it as a weapon against the person she hated for five years. "I'll show him.." She vowed to herself. "Hey Kinomoto!" called Takashi Yamazaki. "A beautiful lady's calling you. She's waiting in front of the school gate."  
  
Sakura looked up. "Now who would be looking for me?" She stood up from her desk and strolled out of the classroom.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!."  
  
"T-Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura's face lighted up. She almost climbed the gates up if Tomoyo had not pointed to the door.  
  
"Oops!" Sakura came through the door and joined her outside. She hugged her bestfriend tightly. "I'm so glad you're back!!"  
  
"Me too." She seconded. "You grew prettier, Tomoyo-chan! You look like a super model! I hardly recognized you!". Gushed the emerald-eyed girl. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Thank you!" she said, smiling shyly.  
  
Sakura suddenly pulled her into the school compound. "Come in Tomoyo! Wait and see till our classmates see how lovelier you have become!".  
  
"Sakura, slow down! I'm wearing heels!". Complained Tomoyo, but there was a big smile on her face.  
  
"She's back." Eriol whispered watching the two girls from the branch of a tall tree. His heart hammered furiously. "She grew more beautiful. A rose in full bloom."  
  
"What am I saying?". He scolded himself. He already sensed anger in her heart. Anger at him.  
  
His eyes followed Tomoyo from afar. He ached to see her flushed face again, or hear her apologized humbly for being late. He wanted to see her shy smiles again when she offers him packed lunch. He longed to be with her again.  
  
But things would never be the same as before. Just because of his cowardice that fateful afternoon in the Tsukimine shrine 5 years ago. He leaned on the trunk of the tree sadly. "I missed you so much, Tomoyo"  
  
Tomoyo was walking out of the school with a big grin on her face. It was fun reminiscing. About those old Tomoeda elementary days, especially when it's Yamazaki who facilitates the chat. Their 2-hour-talk turned out to be informative and entertaining as well. (She learned that eggplants cure AIDS and that John Dalton is gay.)  
  
"They're a riot! No wonder I missed them so much." she said to herself although she was slightly disappointed that she didn't see Eriol anywhere.  
  
Suddenly petals of nadeshikos rained on her. She looked up and saw Eriol looking back at her from the branch of a tree. Automatically, her heart throbbed erraticaly. Once a looker, always a looker. Only this time, he looked more incredibly gorgeous with his matured looks. He grew taller, and his physique shows promising signs of admirable body built. But aside from that, the familiar hypnotic sea-blue eyes are still there, as well as his soft-looking lips and perfectly sculptured nose.  
  
"I missed you too, Tomoyo. But now, you're here." He jumped down and strode towards her. "Tomoyo, I need to tell you something important."  
  
Tomoyo felt a feeling of deva ju. This happened before in the shrine! Upon remembering the place, her vow came back to her mind. Hate.. only hate. "I am not interested,Hiragizawa-kun."  
  
He was shocked. Her voice sounded so cold and distant and she didn't call him by her first name. That could only mean-  
  
Tomoyo turned away from his crestfallen face. "Now if you will excuse me, I still have a lot of important businesses to attend to." She marched away, her head held high.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Sakura!" greeted Tomoyo, now dressed in the Tomoeda High School uniform.  
  
"Suits you nicely, Tomoyo. Don't ever take it off." Sakura replied meaningfully.  
  
"I will never do that." she promised.  
  
Soon they passed by the Tsukimine Shrine. Sakura gave her friend a testy look.  
  
Sadness and joy reigned at Tomoyo's heart at the same time. This place used to be her third home, but this place also became her heart's grave. She frowned. "Sakura, let's go. We'll be late."  
  
They didn't notice Eriol watching them from the torii. He sighed. He'll execute this plan this afternoon. If he fails this one, he just might lock himself up in the shrine and never set foot on the outside world again. What good is his life when the person he loves the most cannot love him back anymore?  
  
He quietly dressed for school.  
  
  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, you totally blew the poor guy off this lunch!" said Sakura disapprovingly as they walked home."He was just being nice by offering you his lunch."  
  
"I never asked for any food." countered Tomoyo. "Besides, I have my own."  
  
Sakura looked upset. "Tomoyo, what is wrong with you? Why are you being so high and mighty? Can't you see he's atoning for what he did?"  
  
"That is not enough! He broke my heart, Sakura! You just don't know how I feel because you never experienced it yet. Your life is too perfect. Everyone you love loves you back."  
  
"That is not true." said Sakura softly. "I know how it feels because I once had my heart broken by Yukito too."  
  
"You had Li to comfort you." she pointed out. "But how about me?"  
  
Her best friend was at loss for words.  
  
Tomoyo inhaled deeply to calm her rampaging emotions. "I don't know what's the motive of Hiragizawa-kun for doing this but I don't think I want to find out anymore."  
  
"Maybe you should give him a chance to explain. Eriol was really devastated when you left." Sakura put in.  
  
"And do you want me to believe it?"  
  
Sakura pouted. "If you don't trust your best friend since third grade, you can ask our classmates, They saw how Eriol grieved when you left."  
  
"Grieve? Now why would he do that?" she asked, baffled.  
  
"Why don't you ask me?" a voice said from behind. The girls turned around and saw Eriol looking at Tomoyo with an uncertain smile.  
  
Sakura beamed. "There you go! Get the answer straight from the horse's mouth." she ran away.  
  
"Wait!" Tomoyo was about to follow her best friend when Eriol grabbed her hand.  
  
"Let me go!" screeched the girl.  
  
He suddenly brought out his rod. The symbol of Clow appeared underneath. Tomoyo suddenly lost conciousness. The last thing she saw was Eriol's blue eyes gazing at her.  
  
  
When she woke up, she discovered she was inn the Tsukimine shrine. She tried standing up, but she collapsed. She felt so weak.  
  
"Don't move, Tomoyo." advised a deep male voice. She raised her eyes and saw Eriol standing in front of her.  
  
"What did you do with me?" she whispered.  
  
"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you. I merely weakened you spiritually. I didn't harm you physically." he explained. "I just want to make sure that you won't run away when I talk."  
  
"We have nothing to talk about."  
  
"Yes we have!" he boomed. This silenced her.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm really sorry for hurting you 5 years ago. I admit that I'm a fool. An idiot! But back then I was too scared to admit that ..that.." he gazed at her with his sincere blue eyes. "I feel the same way because I was scared to love again. I already felt how painful it is. I once loved a woman but she didn't reciprocate what I feel."  
  
Tomoyo suddenly remembered the woman Sakura battled back when she was still a cardcaptor. The woman was looking for Clow Reed. Could it be? she thought.  
  
"But when you left, it hit me that it doesn't matter the love is one-sided. The important thing is you know how to love and you showed it during your lifetime. So although I try to avoid you because you just might cause me a heartache, I still broke my heart when I couldn't see you anymore." continued Eriol, smiling bitterly.  
  
Tomoyo shut her eyes as she felt the icy wall she formed around the embers of her heart melt by Eriol's words.5 years of hate eroded by 5 minutes of monologue. She can't believe she's letting him get away with this.  
  
Eriol sat beside her and touched her forehead. The weakness spell was broken. "You are now free to walk away. But first, let me show you something." He took an old scarf from his pocket. "Remember this?"  
  
She nodded "The scarf of our elementary uniform. The one I used to wipe your face when we were cleaning the CR back in sixth grade." he added. "I took good care of this because this is the only tangible memory that I have. That once upon a time, you loved me too." finished Eriol before standing up and walking away.  
  
  
  
The next morning Eriol was watering his flowers in the pots beside the well. He was in no hurry to get his job done. He won't go to school today, tomorrow and the days after it. He can't bear to face Tomoyo after all he had confessed. He checked his watch. In the past, at about this time, Tomoyo rushes to him and bows apologetically. Her cheeks flushed, she would say-  
  
"I'm sorry." a voice said.  
  
Eriol froze. Is it possible or is he just hallucinating? He cautiously turned around and saw Tomoyo Daidouji in the flesh, bowing in front of him in apology.  
  
A huge grin spread across his face. "You're late. Anyway, you could look up now. You are already forgiven."  
  
She straightened up, and now he could freely see those flushed cheeks and dancing purple eyes. He ran his eyes on her sunny smile. Everything seemed just as the same as before, but not quite.  
  
Tomoyo rushed to him. He then imprisoned her in his arms lovingly. They stood there for a while, locked in a passionate embrace.  
  
"We'll be late for class." she reminded him.  
  
"To hell with the school. Let's play hooky today." he replied gruffly.  
  
__________  
  
The end 


End file.
